


For No Laid Course Prepare

by Katherine



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Raksha left Mowgli where he was playing with pebbles beside her wolf cubs, newly accepted and under the eyes of the pack, before she stepped to face the sleek black panther.





	For No Laid Course Prepare

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rudyard Kipling's poem The Hymn of Breaking Strain.

Raksha left Mowgli where he was playing with pebbles beside her wolf cubs, newly accepted and under the eyes of the pack, before she stepped to face the sleek black panther.

"Mowgli is my cub, and I suckle him," she said. "But you bought his place in the pack. For a bullock." The fur on her shoulders ruffled upwards. Pleased although she was that her man-cub belonged to the Seeonee pack, that there had needed to be a bargain galled her. Mowgli's place made for a single kill added to a bear's word...

Bagheera inclined his head, acknowledging the beginning.


End file.
